Santa Baby
by one of eddie's girls
Summary: Breath-of-Twilight countdown to 2012 piece. What happens when Edward and Bella work late on a particular Christmas eve. Rated M, OOC. AH.
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer: We all know who owns Twilight and its characters. But like all the rest of us in this fandom I like to play with them and make them do naughty things that SM never imagined them doing… I don't own the song "Santa Baby" either that belongs to Eartha Kitt's… it just inspired the idea. _**

**_Category: Have a Naughty, Naughty Christmas_**

**_Title: Santa Baby_**

**_Pairing: Edward and Bella_**

**_Rating: M_**

**_This was my OS for Breath-of-Twilight's Countdown to 2012… I had a great time writing it._**

**_I have to thank Ginnie for stepping in and out of her comfort zone to beta/pre-read this for me. She did a great job even though it is not something she is comfortable with. I hope she knows how much I truly appreciate her for everything she does for me. Thank you sweets._**

The office was quiet, completely empty save for two late-working individuals, but Edward looked up when the opening chords to Eartha Kitt's sultry Christmas classic, Santa Baby, filled the air. To his surprise, a beautiful brunette walked into his office wearing a very short and sexy Santa outfit. The low cut rounded neckline gave him a wonderful view of her ample breasts. A black belt sat just under those glorious mounds, accentuating her hips and other curves. The bottom of the skirt ended just below her perfectly shaped ass, and Edward could just make out the laces of the white garter that held up her white thigh high stockings.

As spellbinding as an ensemble as it was, what really caught Edward's attention were the sexy black knee-high Santa boots she wore with it. The heels had to be at least four inches high and the tops were lined in soft, white fur that Edward very much wanted to touch.

The outfit as a whole instantly made his pants feel too tight, but the boots... the boots made his situation damn near painful.

Edward removed one hand from his keyboard, attempting to discreetly adjust himself while watching with rapt attention as Bella swayed her hips and danced to the sultry tone. She moved slowly closer to him as she crooned out then first words "Santa Baby, slip a Sable under the tree..." By the time she was getting ready to sing the next verse she was standing in front of Edward's desk.

Sliding his chair back with her boot covered foot, Bella made enough room for her to fit between him and the desk.

Edward didn't take his eyes off Bella as she perched herself on the edge, legs spread. It was easy to see that she wasn't wearing anything under the garter belt, and he had a delicious view of her bare pussy.

Edward raised an eyebrow. "And what, pray tell, are you doing, Ms. Swan?

"I'm giving you your Christmas present, Mr. Cullen."

Bella answered in a low whisper, leaning forward and allowing him a view of her cleavage. At the same time, she took his earlobe in between her teeth, nibbling and nipping at it.

A loud groan escaped Edward. The feel of her so close was making him impossibly harder.

Bella had always managed to get him completely wound up with little effort. She often walked around the office in tight little skirts and almost see-through white blouses that looked to be about two sizes too small. But now with her touching him in that sexy as sin Santa outfit was going to make him explode.

"What about your husband?" Edward asked, fighting his desire for her.

"What about him?" she questioned back.

"Well, for one, you have one. And, for two, we can't do this." Edward tried to remind her.

"Don't worry about him Edward. We can, and will, do this." Bella was tired of fighting the attraction she had to him.

"You're being very naughty, Ms Swan," Edward hoped that the comment didn't sound too corny or clichéd with it being Christmas and all.

"Hmm... that I am," mused Bella.

Her voice was sultry and breathy, reminding Edward of Marilyn Monroe when she sang for JFK. She barely gave him time to process her words before she leaned over and grabbed him over his pants. She could feel how aroused he'd been getting through their little exchange.

"I guess Santa is just going to have to put a big, thick, hard piece of coal in my stocking."

She stroked his hard cock as she spoke. The groans and moans escaping from his lips did nothing but encourage her actions.

Unable to resist touching her any longer, Edward slid his hands over her soft, smooth, thighs. He slowly and deliberately gripped and massaged them as he moved his hands closer to the area he wanted to touch most.

For Bella, the anticipation of Edward's slow climb was equal parts glorious and excruciating. She prayed that he would just reach under her ass and pull her onto his thick length. Instead, he left her panting and aching with need a while longer.

Edward placed Bella's legs on either side of his own thighs so he could see her arousal leaking from between her pretty pink lips. His mouth filled with saliva and he licked his lips just imagining what she will taste like when he finally ran his tongue up and down her slit.

Bella could see his eyes darkening with desire. A thrill shot through her knowing that he was getting as hot and bothered as she was.

"Edward... Please,"

"Please, what Isabella?" the smirk playing on his lips made it clean to her that he knew exactly what she was begging for.

She clenched her teeth together and begged. "Touch me. Please, just touch me."

"Is this what you want?"

Edward quickly pushed two thick, long, fingers into her dripping hot core. He enjoyed the moan that came out of her mouth as he rubbed her clit with his thumb. The "fuck" that spilled out when he bit her inner thigh was all the encouragement he needed before leaning forward and licking her pussy. The sweet and tangy taste that teased his taste buds was exactly what he needed to really dive in and make her squirm with his talented tongue.

Bella could feel the tightening building quickly in the lower part of her belly. When he sucked on her clit lightly scraping his teeth on her swollen nub, she fell over the edge and screamed her orgasm out.

Edward enjoyed the flush he saw spreading across her chest and face, he quickly lifted her little Santa dress off of her to see how far down the flush actually went. She didn't have a bra on underneath the little outfit and it gave him an instant view of her darkened, perky nipples.

Before she could fully catch her breath from the exotic high she was enjoying, Edward was positioning her so that he could take her from behind. Bella heard the sound of his zipper bring lowered and felt the slight pressure of his hand pushing her breasts closer to the desk.

In this position he could see her wetness trickling down her thighs. It also helped align her entrance with his erection. He took a hold of his hard cock, pumping it a couple of times before he teased her opening with the head.

Bella just barely had a chance to prepare herself before he pushed himself quickly and roughly. He was so much larger than what she was used to, which caused her a little discomfort, but that didn't matter much to her. All she could focus on was the push and pull rhythm Edward was working them to and how great it felt.

Just as her second orgasm was building, Edward pulled out of her completely. Bella whimpered at the loss she was now feeling.

Edward, however, wasn't ready to be done. She just felt too good around him. He also began to feel the fluttering of her approaching release, and he knew feeling her pulsing would only cause him to lose his load faster.

"On your knees, Isabella," he commanded her in the huskiest voice she'd ever heard.

Complying quickly, Bella dropped to her knees. She promptly parted her lips to allow his cock to enter her awaiting mouth. The moan that she let out was not only because she enjoyed pleasing him orally but also from tasting herself on him.

"Holy... Fuck... Damn, baby your mouth feels so good," he panted out.

Bella sucked him in as deep as she could, and what she couldn't fit in her mouth, she wrapped a hand around, pumping him with the same speed she moved her mouth. She occasionally scraped her teeth lightly against his sensitive skin.

When Bella moaned around him, he knew it was time to pull her back up.

She looked up at him confused, not knowing if maybe she'd done something wrong.

Seeing the look of confusion on her face Edward gently and caringly stroked it. "I want to fuck you against the wall now."

He smirked and it was the same cocky grin he'd given her earlier when he was teasing her. She smiled in answer, a mischievous glint playing in her own eyes. "So what are you waiting for?"

"Nothing."

Before Bella could react Edward pinned her against his office window, slamming himself into her with just as much speed and force as he'd done earlier.

Her body was still so worked up that the orgasm Edward had previously denied her, came crashing over her quicker than she thought possible. Within just a few strokes, she was screaming out his name in ecstasy.

Edward's grunts grew in length as he approached his own orgasm and before he knew it, his body was shaking and he was spilling his seed deep inside of her.

"Holy shit that felt..." Bella trailed off not quite sure what to say.

Edward chuckled breathlessly from in front of her. "Yeah, that was out of this world,"

Bella wasn't sure at what point she'd managed to wrap her still booted legs around him, but she lowered them, silently indicating to him that he could put her down now.

Understanding the subtle command, Edward gently placed her back on her feet and stepped away from the glass wall they just defiled.

As Bella bent down to pick up her clothes she heard Edward laughing.

"What's so funny?" She asked him, anger beginning to rise in her body.

All Edward could do is point to the window. When Bella turned to see what he'd found so amusing she almost died of embarrassment. There, smudging the window, was the shape of her back with two spayed out hands at about shoulder height. It was a very clear indication of exactly had just happened there.

Seeing the look of horror in her eyes Edward quickly assured her that he'd take care of it and offered her the use of his private bathroom to make herself more presentable.

By the time Bella came back out, dressed in her business skirt and white blouse, both the smudge and Edward were gone.

A simple note on a sticky was in the place the smudge once as. All that the note read was "Merry Christmas, Isabella. Go home and enjoy the holiday with your husband and family." Slightly saddened that Edward didn't stay to say a proper good bye Bella walked out of the office and headed home.

***SB***

Edward walked into his house to be greeted by his wife of twenty years, Tanya. For the first time throughout their marriage Edward didn't kiss her on the lips, choosing instead to peck her quickly on the cheek.

When Tanya questioned him about it, Edward just said he felt as if he was coming down with something and didn't want to give it to her. His wife nodded her understanding and headed back to the kitchen to finish preparing the holiday meal.

It was then that Edward remembered his whole family would be coming over the next morning to open presents and enjoy some family time together. This worried Edward greatly as his twin sister Alice had always been somewhat psychic and was able to pick up on what was going on in her brother's life. Would she out him for the cheater that he was?

That night Edward tossed and turned, his subconscious playing tricks on him and envisioning Tanya overhearing, or seeing him with Bella in the heat of passion. Needless to say Edward was more tired when his alarm went off the next morning than he'd been when he went to bed.

The day passed nicely, Alice didn't look at him differently or anything. The only indication Edward got that she knew, was the cryptic comment she made to him when she hugged him goodbye.

"The truth will eventually come out and you won't be able to deny it."

***SB***

Bella went on an extended vacation after Christmas and then to a sales conference as soon as she returned to work. In total, her busy schedule kept her out of the office for close to six weeks.

Not long after returning to work Bella found out she was pregnant. She was shocked at the news, but happy- she'd been told she and Jake wouldn't be able to have children- so this baby was a miracle for her.

Due to the dangerous conditions of the environment in which she worked the management thought it best to arrange for her to work from home. Everyone involved fearful of something happening to her or the baby having to be around so many chemicals, especially with her clumsy tendencies. Finding it a wonderful idea to telecommute Bella readily accepted.

***SB***

The months passed quickly and, Bella nor Edward had seen each other since the day they'd been together, until that fateful day.

It was mid-August and the heat was unbearable for Bella's eight and a half months pregnant body. She could barely breathe and walking was nearly impossible. Still, Bella and Jake were waddling along the beach in hopes that the cool sea breeze would help Bella feel better.

Suddenly, a little girl no older than three came barreling into Bella's legs, laughing and giggling that her daddy was chasing her. Soon the little girl's dad called for her.

"Kaitlin, get back here. Your disturbing those poor people. I'm so sor..."

Edward words trailed off as he saw who his daughter had crashed into. He hadn't seen her in months, not since that wonderful night they'd enjoyed together. Edward noted her swollen belly and tried to recuperate.

"I'm so sorry. Kaitlin apologize to the nice couple," he gently chastised his daughter.

"I'm sorry ma'am," the little girl said in the sweetest voice.

"Bella crouched down as best she could with her round midsection. "That's ok sweetheart. We all make mistakes."

She then turned to Edward, "Hello, Edward. How have you been?"

Edward swallowed hard before answering, "Good, busy... you know." Then before he could stop the words from spilling out of his mouth he said, "I haven't seen you around the office."

Bella fidgeted a little then looked over at Jake to see if there was any indication that he picked up on the underlined meaning of Edward words.

"Yeah, I telecommute from home now," she explained.

"Oh, yeah. I guess with the baby and all," Edward said awkwardly pointing at her bulging stomach.

"Yeah, the little man is due any day now," Jake supplied.

"Oh wow. That far along already?" Edward could feel the tension growing between Bella and him. He could see how badly she wanted out of the conversation, but there was no way he could let it go. Not until he knew.

"So, it's a boy. That is wonderful. Then I take it he was your Thanksgiving surprise?"

Bella's face paled when she realized what Edward was doing. He was trying to calculate if the child could be his. Deciding she might as well tell him without cluing Jake in Bella answered, "No, he's our Santa Baby."

THE END

**AN: ok I had originally planned on to just leave this here… but the damn plot bunny wont stop bothering me. So this will be continued but it wont be a priority. My first priority is working on TCBS. So please bare with me. Also I will be posting my Secret Santa OS for that story in a little bit. Please know that it is a TCBS outtake of Alice and Jasper's first Christmas as a married couple. **

**Now I wish you all a very Merry Christmas, Happy Chanukah, Happy Kwanza, Happy Festivis (hahahaah) and Happy New Year. May 2012 be all you could ever wish for. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters nor am I trying to make a profit from someone else's hard work. No copyright infringements are intended. All I own is an over active imagination.**

**Thank you always to my amazing beta PrettyKittyArtist… one of these days Im going to get her a comma shaped crowbar so she can beat me over the head with it.**

**For those of you who have reviewed, fav'd or alerted this story… I send huge Edward kisses… Thank you… even if I don't reply I do read and appreciate them all.**

**I know this has been a long time coming and I won't promise that the next chapter will come quickly, but I will try not to let it be another 4 months. **

**Thankfully work and RL are starting to settle and come to an even schedule. I hope you enjoy another chapter of what should have only been an OS… damn plot bunnies need to stop multiplying…lol**

**I originally said this would only be 3 chapters… but that doesn't seem to be happening… so even though it won't be that short it will still be fairly short.**

**Oops sorry about the double post… I uploaded the wrong doc… it was full of my errors… Please forgive me.**

**Enough out of me… on with the show…**

******SB******

After Bella's words, Edward worked hard to get himself away from Bella and the secret she held inside her body. He couldn't believe that she could be carrying his child inside of her and letting her husband think it was his. At least he'd had the decency to leave Tanya after what happened at Christmas.

"How do you know the pretty lady, Daddy?" Kaitlin innocently asked. "She was fat. She had a big belly."

"She wasn't fat, Kait she was pregnant. Do you know what that means?" Edward knelled down to ask his sweet little girl.

"Silly Daddy, I'm only three. I don't know what that word is." His little girl giggled.

"It means that she has a baby in her belly."

"She ate a baby?" Tears were on the brink of falling. The poor little girl couldn't understand why someone would eat a baby.

"No, baby, she is keeping the baby safe in her belly until its ready to come out," Edward attempted to once again explain.

"Like an oven?" The poor little girl was so confused; she couldn't understand what her daddy was talking about. All she cared about was being able to go up and play with her dollies in her room.

It was as if Tanya could hear her daughters plea for rescue because she walked up behind Edward and explained, "You remember when you were a tiny baby I told you that mommy kept you safe and warm inside of her until mommy and daddy were ready for you to come out?" She waited until Kaitlin nodded before she continued. "Well, that is the same thing that lady is doing. She is waiting until she is ready to bring the baby out." The look of understanding that filled Kaitlin's eyes let both Edward and Tanya know that she finally got what Edward couldn't explain. "Go on up and play in your room, baby. Mommy will be up there soon to give you a bath and get you ready for bed. Give Daddy a kiss goodbye before he has to go home."

Kaitlin did as her mother asked. She stood on her tippy toes, lifting her arms, waiting for her daddy to pick her up so she could plant a big, loud, wet kiss on his cheek. She missed him living with them, and couldn't understand why he had to leave her every night. "Bye, Daddy, good night, I love you."

The sadness in his daughter's eyes every time she had to say bye to him broke Edward's heart, but he knew that no one but he was responsible for the situation, it fell squarely on his shoulders. He would take the punishment of having to live away from his daughter if it meant her mother no longer hurt. With one last hug and kiss, Edward put Kaitlin down and gently ushered her toward her bedroom.

"Thank you for letting me spend the day with her," Edward turned toward Tanya as soon as Kaitlin was out of hearing range.

"You're welcome. But why are we explaining to a three year old about pregnancy?"

"Well, we... um... kind of... ran into Bella... at the beach." Edward explained reluctantly. He knew how much the subject of Bella hurt Tanya.

Not long after the holiday season, Edward became more and more distant from his wife. He couldn't take hurting her anymore, and knowing what he'd done was one of the worst ways he was hurting her. So, two weeks after a failed attempt at a romantic Valentines' Day dinner, Edward confessed everything to Tanya. Unsurprisingly, she kicked him out and filed for divorce the next day. Doing the honorable thing, Edward gave Tanya everything she asked for, only requesting to have visitation rights with Kaitlin.

"You ran into her?" Tanya did not bother to hide the pain in her voice.

"She was walking the beach with her husband and I was chasing Kait and she ran right into Bella accidentally," Edward explained in the quietest voice he could manage. He really didn't want to put Tanya through any more pain, but there was no way he would not tell her what was going on. She deserved to know everything, especially after what he'd done to her. "T... it's possible that baby is mine. She said it was conceived during Christmas time. I know this is hard, and I'm truly sorry. I don't want to hurt you anymore, but I promised that I would tell you everything, and that is what I'm doing."

Tanya took a moment to let Edward's revelation sink in. There was a possibility that his infidelity would have proof that walked the earth for years. A little person that would link him to Bella for the rest of his life. Tanya wasn't sure how to take that news. It'd been hard enough for her when he told her about his past with her, when he revealed that he'd been unfaithful, but to have living, breathing, quantifiable proof would be devastating. Her daughter, the little girl she struggled for years to give him might have a sibling that only took one night to produce. Once all that sunk in, Tanya couldn't hold back the rage and hurt. "Don't want to hurt me anymore? You couldn't have thought about that before you fucked your little whore without using protection? Fuck you Edward, get out of my house. Go find your slut, and help her with your love child."

Edward hung his head down in shame. He knew he couldn't say anything to Tanya -her anger and hate were completely justified. The only thing he wished was that she wouldn't insult Bella. The blame rested on his shoulders, no one else's. He was the weak one that let his desire for Bella rule over his morals. "Good night, Tanya. I am sorry. Please kiss Kaitlin good night for me."

All Tanya did was slam the door on his back the second he walked passed the threshold. The tiny shred of hope that things could be fixed eventually shattered at her feet, leaving her feeling empty and alone once again. Doing her best, she wiped the tears from her eyes and went to tend to her little girl. She was the only thing that would bring joy back into her life, that was for sure.

*****SB*****

Edward walked into his lonely, quiet apartment to just think and process everything that happened that day. He needed to figure out how he was going to talk to Bella. He needed her to clarify to him if that was his child that she was carrying. If it was, he was going to do everything in his power to be in that little boy's life, and for him to carry the Cullen name, something he'd wished for, for years.

Edward and Bella were middle school sweethearts. They dated from the time they were barely thirteen, until she moved away at sixteen. They shared many firsts together. First kiss, first make-out session, first time having sex, first love, and finally, first heartache. They'd promised to try to have a long distance relationship, and it worked at the beginning, but being so young and so far apart, that didn't last and eventually they lost track of one another. That was until the day she walked into Meyer's Pharmaceuticals.

Edward was in charge of Marketing and Advertising, while Bella was in charge of Research and Development. They recognized each other instantly, it's hard to forget someone that you loved for so many years, but they'd both moved on with their lives by then and were married. So, doing the honorable thing, Edward only interacted with her when needed. He lusted for her and watched her walk around the office in clothes that looked completely in appropriate to him, but in reality were completely acceptable work attire. He resisted his desire to once again be inside of her, until that fateful Christmas Eve. Now, he had to figure out a way to speak with her and get answers to all his questions. Edward paced and wondered for hours before mental and physical exhaustion forced him to bed.

*****SB*****

"That's him, isn't it?" Jake asked Bella, as they drove home from the beach.

"Who?" Bella was so confused about who Jake could be talking about. She was sure that he couldn't still be talking about Edward; it'd been hours since they ran into him on the beach. Jake hadn't mentioned anything the whole time they were walking back to the car.

"The ghost I've feared would appear for years. The baby's real father." Bella gasped at the revelation that Jake knew there was a possibility that he wasn't the baby's dad. "What, did you really think that I wouldn't know that I'm not EJ's dad? I've known since the beginning. I went to a fertility doctor, remember. I was there the day he said that we may never be able to have children together. I hoped that the baby was mine, but I knew the second you began to speak to that man, I knew, in my heart I knew, he's the man that's always held a large part of your heart."

Bella tried to reach for Jake's hand, but he moved to be closer to the driver door. There was no way he wanted to be anywhere close to his wife at that moment. It hurt him too much to see the longing in her eyes for a man he could never become.

"Jake, please, baby, I love you. I know what I did was wrong. Please tell me that there is a way for me to make it up to you. Tell me there is a chance to salvage our marriage." Bella was practically in tears begging for her husband's forgiveness.

Jake kept looking forward, not willing to see the tears that spilled down her face. "Bella, I've known you since you were seventeen, and you've never, not one single, solitary time, looked at me the way you were looking at him." It was difficult to keep the emotion and hurt out of his voice. Just remembering the looks exchanged between the two lovers was enough to crush him.

"What are you saying?" Bella asked.

"I'm saying that if EJ looks anything like this guy I will walk out of your life... for good." Bella began to sob, the wrenching pain of losing her husband crushing her.

"Please stop crying, it's not good for the baby," Jake begged. He berated himself for not keeping his mouth shut until EJ was born. The whole time they'd been walking back to the car he was fighting with himself on whether he should talk about it or not. In the end the images of how his wife looked at another man played so often in his mind that he was unable to let things stay quiet.

Bella continued to cry, the truth had finally come out, one of her biggest fears, and there was nothing she could do about it. There was no way that she could ever fix what she'd done. There was no hope for her that the baby could be Jake's, she knew in her heart, she'd always known that Edward had given her the gift of motherhood.

"Think of EJ, for once, think of someone other than yourself and stop crying." Jake knew that last part was a cruel dig, but maybe if she could stop crying long enough to bitch at him, it would be enough to help her gain composure.

Bella looked down at her hands, shame and guilt making it impossible for her to do much else. She cried quietly the rest of the ride home, not wanting to anger Jake further. He was, right after all, she'd only thought of herself and her desire to be with Edward once more, when she seduced him during Christmas.

******SB******

The rest of the drive home was silent, Bella too scared to speak and Jake too worried that he'd say something that might upset her, since he knew his anger was impossible to contain if he opened his mouth.

The minute they arrived home and Jake walked in the house, he headed straight for the basement door. He knew if he stayed anywhere near his wife with the way he was feeling it wouldn't be a good thing. Despite his anger towards her he, didn't want to cause harm to an innocent baby.

As Bella watched her husband disappear into his dungeon of denial, she sat crying. She was not only crying for the end of her marriage and the loss of one of her best friends, she was crying for keeping things from Edward for so long, for causing so much pain to her unborn child, and for her own lost soul. She knew it was impossible now for things to ever get better. She would just have to live with the mistakes that she made and prepare herself to raise her son alone. She didn't know if she would survive, but like many before her, she would fight hard to do it.

With the resolve that she had to get up and keep living for her unborn child, Bella headed to her bedroom, only problem was that she didn't make it to the first set of steps before she felt the gush of water trickle down her legs. Then, the sharp pain of a contraction overtook her, causing her to collapse to the ground. She thought the pain would never end, like it would last forever. She screamed for Jake, but she knew it was an effort made in vain. He was in the basement, the same space she'd asked him to soundproof when he informed her he would convert it into a workshop. Besides, if it hadn't been soundproofed, it would still be impossible for him to hear her over the sound of his power tools.

Once the pain had subsided enough to move again, Bella made her way toward the couch, but again, before she could get there, another stronger, longer contraction hit her. It made her knees buckle, and once more she found herself on the ground. Luckily, she was close enough to the end table so she could reach in her purse for her phone. Dialing the first number she could think of, she cried out, "Please help me, the baby is coming. Please, it hurts."

"Bella?"

*****SB*****

**AN: *Hides behind Mkystich Kris* Don't blame me for the cliffy… Blame Kris… I was unsure of where to leave it and she suggested I leave it there… (Yes I totally just threw you under the bus bb… But I love you and Beastward so we are all good).**

**For those of you who read TCBS… I will start working on my new chapter this week… so it might not be as late as I originally thought. **

**In other news… **

**Over in our Twilight group on FB we are hosting an April's fools contest… and there are still a couple of days to submit an entry… so I hope to see you all there… You can find our group on my fav's… Twilight Fanfic Advocacy.**

**Also I have finished writing my piece for Fandom 4 Preemies… I'm submitting an OS (All-American Girl) for the compilation. This cause is very close and dear to my heart as I wouldn't want anyone else to suffer the loss of a child as two of my poor sister in laws have. So not only am I writing a piece for it but May 5th my family and I will be walking in the March of Dimes walk in our local area. So for only a small donation you can receive the compilation and do something for others.**

**I will also be donating chapter two to Before He Cheats (Chapter two Foolish Games) to No Kid Hungry… "Hunger is supposed to happen in other places, distant lands with unfamiliar landscapes, far off nations where storms, famine, and drought drive us to donate money and send aid. It's not supposed to happen in the land of the American…" So I hope you will take the time to donate to this cause as well. **

**We at the fandom do a lot for others, which is one of the reasons I am so proud to be a part of it. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: We all know I don't own anything Twilight related… I just own the plot bunny that has decided to beg for attention recently.**

**A huge thank you to Nuttyginger for taking the time to make this look all pretty. I am lucky enough to get to Pre-read her story Between Us. Go run read it enjoy.**

**For those of you who are reading TCBS know what's been going on in my life the last few months, but to those who don't, I moved clear across the country and have had to get all settled while hubby has been busy working. I also wrote another OS for Breath-of-Twilight… this time it was for the Halloween Countdown. I also wrote something for SU4K and finally I am thinking of writing something for Fandom Fights Hurricane Sandy. I grew up in NJ and still have lots of family there, so I am very interested in doing something for this cause.**

**Ok enough from me. Enjoy the update.**

***SB***

"Daddy! Please, help," Bella cried into the phone, just as another, even stronger, contraction hit.

"Bella! What's wrong baby? Where is Jake?"

"The... ba...baby. He's coming."

Charlie started for the door the instant he heard Bella's frantic voice, but he couldn't understand where Jacob could be. He'd been relentless about making sure he hadn't left Bella's side for weeks now. Why Bella was alone at the most important moment bothered Charlie.

"Bella, where's Jacob?" her father asked once again.

"Basement," was all she could reply before another contraction hit. They were coming on top of each other. At this rate she would be having the baby in her living room. She couldn't figure out why the pain was so strong.

"I will be there in a few minutes, baby. Hold on." Charlie quickly got in the car and accelerated towards Bella's house, worry coursing through his body. He'd never heard Bella in so much pain before. He remembered when Renee went into labor with Bella. Even given Renee's low pain tolerance, Bella sounded much worse.

Charlie's words were the last thing Bella heard before she lost all consciousness.

***SB***

Bella awoke a few hours later disoriented, she knew that she was groggy and that the room she was in had bright lights that hurt her light sensitive eyes. She knew it was nothing like her living room which the last place she remembered being. Her first thought was to place her hand over her swollen midsection, only she was met with a much less swollen belly compared to how it should've been. Panic quickly rose in her mind and heart. Where was her baby? Was he alright? How had she gotten into the bed she was laying on? Why was her son missing? She wanted to see him.

The more the she worried herself the louder the sound behind her became. The heart monitor that she was attached to beeped erratically.

"Mrs. Black, relax. You need to calm down," a nurse ordered.

"Please, where is my son?"

Just then Charlie walked into the recovery room with his new grandson. The little boy in his arms, was one of the most beautiful babies he'd ever seen, even if he was bias. He was almost exactly like Bella as a baby with the exception of his light copper colored hair and the hint of light grey eyes.

"Look who woke up," Charlie coo'd at the baby in his arms.

"My baby!" Bella cried, stretching her arms out to take the little bundle from Charlie.

"Where is Jake?"

Charlie shared a look with the nurse just as he handed Bella the baby. How was he going to tell Bella that Jake left? That he'd said he was going to move everything out of their house and asking for a divorce. At first Charlie wanted to beat the crap out of the man who was leaving his daughter just after giving birth to their son, but, Jake explained that the baby wasn't his. He was the result of an affair, and if Jake stayed he would resent a child who never asked to be conceived, and he couldn't do that to an innocent baby. Charlie couldn't help but understand the man who was willing to walk away instead of hurting his grandson.

***SB***

With the dawn of a new day, Edward thought of the perfect way to contact Bella, and not make it obvious why he was calling to her to her husband. Edward needed answers and he was determined to get them.

Walking into his office, he asked his assistant, Jane, to get a hold of Ms. Swan - she still used her maiden name at work. He hadn't thought of trying to contact her before, since he thought their Christmas antics was a onetime thing.

"I'm sorry Mr. Cullen, but Ms. Swan's phone keeps going to voicemail. I've also tried her home number but there is no answer there either. Is there anything else you would like me to do?" Jane asked.

"No. Thank you, Jane. I will try to see if someone in her department is able to contact her." Edward nodded dismissing his assistant. Feeling a bit deflated he decided to concentrate on completing some of his own work before looking into another way of contacting Bella.

Edward worked for a few hours pushing all thoughts of Bella and what he was going to do about the situation they found themselves in out of his mind, when Jane buzzed into his office.

"Yes, Jane?"

"Mr. Cullen, there is a gentleman who insists on seeing you. He says he has some very important information that you will want to hear. He says it's in regards to Mrs. Black, I'm sorry, correction, Ms. Swan."

Edward could hear a man's angry voice on the other end of the line. He suspected it was Bella's husband and braced himself for a punch that he more than deserved. "Let him in. Thank you, Jane."

A furious Jake entered a few seconds later. Edward couldn't blame him. He'd be angry as well at finding out about the kind of betrayal Bella and he committed against Jake.

Jake wanted to swing at the man standing in front of him so badly. He wanted to hurt him for taking away the two things he loved most in the world, but he knew it wouldn't do him any good. Instead he decided to speak his peace and leave. He'd only stopped by the office on his way out of town. His bags were packed on in the trunk of his car – packed up with the memories of the last fifteen years of his marriage. He would give Bella her freedom, and try to rebuild the shattered pieces of his own life and heart.

"I just came to inform you, that _**your **_son was born last night. EJ was eight pounds thirteen ounces and twenty-two inches long. He was delivered via emergency C-Section when Bella was found passed out on the living room floor by her father. They are both at University Hospital." Jake was numb to everything that happened in the last twenty-four or so hours, and his monotone voice reflected that void.

Edward stared at the man in front of him. He was broken and Edward was partly responsible for that. However, given Jakes news, he couldn't help but smile. Bella had given birth. He had a son, a son called EJ. Edward tried to quell the building smile on his face or else Jake really was going to swing at him. Before he could even say anything in return Jake walked out of his office, leaving a still stunned Edward to look after his retreating form.

"Mr. Cullen?" Jane, who'd been standing next to the door the whole time, asked. She saw her boss hadn't moved, she didn't think he'd even blinked in the last five minutes. She also wondered if she'd heard correctly, had that man just said that Ms. Swan's baby was his?

"Jane, please call Mr. Meyers and inform him that I had to leave the office on a family emergency." Edward snapped out of his stupor and rushed out of his office in the direction of the hospital. He had a son to meet.

***SB***

**AN: I am working on my Original Fiction this month during NaNoWriMo, but if you're waiting for an update for TCBS don't worry I will still be working on that story. I hope to see you all again. The updates will be really short so hopefully when the plot bunny begs for attention they won't take long to write.**


End file.
